Those People
by ilovemyflute1
Summary: "You will never be one of those people; they are one in a million." Ella said, looking down at her sister Elsie. "There is a very slim chance, but if you want to do this as a future job, start having a model." "Can it be you?" she asks with a hopeful smile. "I don't see why not," I smile. don't really want her to be,but the baby always gets her bottle. *Ella's POV
1. Chapter 1

"I want to be like her," were the common words my little sister, Elsie, said everyday as we passed Medda's theater. We stopped to look at her poster in front of her theater. She looked at the poster overly excited as I tugged her along.

"Ella, come on, two more seconds, please." She rolls her eyes at me. She stands in admiration at the poster, looking puffy and red as she always does from selling her papes. I don't blame her though, when I was little, I always wanted to be a teacher. I wanted to do something with my life I know I could help impact the world with. Not some silly job like singing and acting. I always told her she should have another plan in case it didn't work out. She hated it when I said it. She always told me she could see herself on the stage, all lights on her. Not to imagine, growing up with her, she was the youngest; the baby of the family.

"Here we go," I say as I pick her up. She hates it when I do this and starts screaming. All eyes are on me; I put her down and take her hand. Sometimes I let her look at the posters; sometimes I don't let her at all. She pouts at me, the regular way an eight year old would.

"You never liked my idea of being an actor," she scorns, this takes me aback, even though she is my sister I still have to be stern with her sometimes. If only mom and dad were around to control her. In a way, we are kind of like all of the other newsies, but we are considered to have it made. Our dad was still alive, but I guess that's because half of the newsies are orphans. We have a place to rest without it being louder at night than in the day, normally. We also don't have to get food from the nuns, usually. My little sister can sure rack up some money though, but I made her promise to give some of it back to help support out dad. He is nothing like us, we hate everything he does and we can't change him. He is an alcoholic, I can't blame him though, he got injured on the job and the company just let him go. He always picked Elsie over me, but that's okay, I am independent and I liked it that way. Our mom died when I was eleven. Elsie was four back then and didn't know what was happening. We got our newsies job that way, had it for four years, will have it for many more.

"Elsie, we are done selling our papes," I say as we walk back home. Again, she begs me to stop by the theater, in hopes she will see Miss Medda. I see a large orange hat disappear through the theater doors. Apparently, Elsie sees this too as she takes my hand and pulls me through the doors. It's the richest place I have ever been in; Elsie sets her sights on the stage, its gleaming right in front of her. She never expected it to be so beautiful as she hugs my leg and whispers:

"I am home." I actually smile when she says this because I know I can't tell her what she can and can't have as a job, she can always be a Bowery Beauty. I jump in surprise as I turn around and see Miss Medda. I step back a little and pull Elsie out from behind my back. She looks at us as if we were hopeless, which in some causes we kind of were. She looked so unreal though, the bright colors, her creepy smile. It all gave me reason why Elsie shouldn't be a singer. Though there are some good reasons, good actors are rich; they almost always have the spotlight on them. They always have everyone imitating what they do. Just reminding how my little sister would be a great singer or actor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Elsie, we have to go," I paused. "I am so sorry for keeping you Miss Medda, but it is getting late." She nods her head at me and Elsie runs up to hug her. Elsie motions for her to lean down to tell her something. I know what it is; she is saying she wants to be just like her. It only takes a spit second to tell her and she hugs her again. She hands us two tickets to see her preform "That's Rich", tomorrow at seven. We gladly thank her with another round of hugs. I see Miss Medda smile as I take Elsie by the hand and lead her out the theater doors. When we look in the direction for home, Elsie sees Les and Davey. They aren't related, but they sure act like it. I don't know them personally, but I was nice enough to wave. I knew for sure Davey had a wife, I never see her though, but she is an amazing artist. I was once told her name was Sketch, very fitting.

"Elsie, how do you know him?" I ask she has never been to the lodging house with me. Maybe she saw him at the distribution center. Elsie waved proudly to Les, almost pageant like; she said she was working on that wave. Les tugged on Davey, not sure if they knew us or not. He looked over at us, more directly at me. I felt bad for him though, I was a poor sight to see, skirt wet and muddy from the rainy morning in the park. My curls were flat and lifeless, held together in a ratty ponytail. The one thing that I knew what was happening; Elsie was blushing at him when we waved. Davey didn't catch Les blush as he sold his last few papes. Elsie then begged for us to go over to them. I waved off the offer kindly, but as I knew it, I was face to face with Davey.

"Hi," I said shyly, not knowing why. I barely knew him and he already had a wife, social anxiety I guess. I already knew he was six years older than me too. I looked beside him and he looks too. Les and Elsie were blushing like crazy I guess you could call it love at first sight.

"So," he started, "I saw you and your sister go into Medda's theater. She really likes little kids. She helped us during the strike too." I nod my head on why he was talking about it. I wasn't a part of the strike though; I was at home with Elsie. That was a few years ago too, Dad was working. I bring my attention back on Davey, pushing a curl behind my hair. I tried really hard to ignore that butterfly feeling I've been getting lot lately since last week I was in the Lodging house.

"So, where is your wife?" I ask. I feel really stupid about the question; I didn't want him to think I was getting too attached. He rubs his hands through his greasy hair.

"At home, she and Evan aren't feeling well, so I'm getting her some forget-me knots, they symbolize true love. He replied. I was taken back a little by how he knew that, I guess Sketch told him that. I gave him a quizzical look and he returned it.

"What about Evan?" I asked. He just shrugged.

"He will have whatever he wants, I guess." He says slowly. We say goodbye and make plans to meet him in the morning as we sell papes. _Too much_, I think as I take Elsie and we walk home. When I get home, I beat myself up knowing he knew my motive. It's not like I was trying to be flirty, I hope Sketch doesn't find out. Though she doesn't know me, she will kill to keep her man. That is a fact.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ella," Elise says slowly, "I think I like Les." She stops short, unsure of how I would react.

"Not my little sister," I say playfully. I take out her hair ribbons and brush out her braid.

"You do know he is two years older than you, "I say as I take out my ponytail and brush it out. I put pin my hair into a messy bun as Elsie has the courage to say something.

"I do know that, but I don't know why but I always get these butterflies in my stomach when I'm around him." She explains. "I don't know why you don't have a boyfriend, you're pretty enough."

"Thanks," I say while looking in the mirror. I'm pretty average, curly, dishwater blonde hair and flushed out green eyes. Nothing I wear really matches my hair or eyes, but Elsie doesn't mind. She is just glad I accepted her feelings. Elsie changes into her nightgown as I tell her we are meeting Les and Davey so we can sell together. She grows happy as today wasn't her day. She accidently slipped in the mud and I am afraid I was a bit too harsh. The highlight of her day yesterday, of course was meeting Miss Medda.

"So, you like Les?" I say. She blushes at his name while I can't help but laugh. "You know if you start dating him you will get cat calls from Race, and that we have to keep this from Dad." I say the last art quietly. Dad was always her favorite, of course she is, and she is his little girl.

"So, I like Les, do you like Davey?" she asks. I turn around sharply.

"What?" I nearly scream. She repeats her question with more giggles.

"I don't like Davey, he's married. He has a kid and his wife is expecting. "I stopped because she might ask those questions. I continue before she opens her mouth.

"I mean, I do like Davey, he seems like a reliable friend. He is five years older than me too." I say. "He doesn't even have a moustache." I say playfully. I know her favorite song is "If only you've got a moustache."

I rub my face with anxiety as she asks a question.

"Then why do you blush when he is around?" I stop short, and slowly answer.

"Social anxiety, I guess, we barely know them anyways." I say.

"I know them, Les is a thief, and he stole my heart." She sighs, "if only we were a little older." Dad calls us from his room. We rush in to find him in need of some food. Elsie quickly goes to get him some bread and warm tea. We walk back into our room as she flops over on her bed.

"Today was the best, minus the morning," she said. There is no doubt in my mind that I can't agree.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the-"I say opening the door. Les stood front and center while Davey was holding something behind his back. Les was holding purple lilac. Elsie came out of the room in her best dress; she wears it only on special occasions. She sees Les and smile; I see her turn away, trying to avoid Les seeing her blush.

"I thought we would meet you at the distribution center" I say. Les's face fell as he heard this. I invited them in and they came in slowly. Davey smirked at me when he held up a yellow rose behind his back. Now it's my turn to blush, I take it gracefully and put the flowers in a vase. Tears start lining my eyes as I face him.

"I can explain." Davey starts.

"No-"I cut him off. "Thank you." I don't know what to do next, neither does Davey.

"Well, let's go to the distribution center before it gets too late." He finally says. Elsie and Les are blushing like crazy they can barely talk. They look at us and Les whispers something in her ear. She giggles and snickers at me. We are on our way to the distribution center when we hear a catcall from Race. Davey scowls at him; he knows better, it's just his nature; butting into conversations and making cat calls when people get a little too close.

"One hundred papes please," he says as he slips some coins under the window; a pair of hands come over my eyes. I promise Oscar Delancy can sneak up on you like a cat. I was so happy we weren't around any alleyways. Les and Elsie shouldn't be scarred of Oscar, but we both know they are.

"Hey there girlie," he whispers; I can smell liquor on his breath. He holds me in a way that I can tell he is wearing his brass knuckles. I smile grimly as he spins me around; he kisses me harshly and then walks away. I wipe his spit off my face as I look really disgusted.

"What was that?" asked Davey when he gave Elsie and I are share of papes. Les and Elsie looked speechless, just like me.

"I don't know," I say. "I don't want to find out." Davey looks grimly at me as he hands me my papes, and then glances at Oscar. Race comes by to make things worse.

"Aren't you a guy magnet?" he snickers. I feel awful, I know it wasn't my fault but I had a feeling he did that to a lot of girls.

"It's okay Ella," Davey says as Les and Elsie walk in front of us, selling like mad. "Sketch got caught by Oscar once, took her to an alleyway, I am pretty sure you can figure the rest out." I smile grimly as he put that though in my mind.

"So," I say slowly, "How did it happen?" Davey looks at me and shrugs.

"What do you mean?" he says, he looks at me as I smile. I push a curl behind my ear.

"I mean, how did you meet her? Sketch..." I say, unsure and uncomfortable if he would answer. He rubs his hands through his chocolaty colored hair and smiles as he begins.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fourteen," I echo.

"Fourteen," Davey replies, "Yes, ii really liked her for a long time, considering I had a scarring childhood."

I nod; there was no pain I could experience that matched up to his childhood. His mom was beaten, he was in an orphanage. The person he trusted most died when he was Elsie's age. It was heartbreaking. We got up from the bench as we walked to Elsie and Les circling the fountain. Elsie fell in at one point, but at least she didn't get hurt. Very nimbly, they climbed off the edge, not getting wet, despite the many obstacles such as water bottles and more. Elsie drops into Davey's arms while Les drops into mine. Davey and I out them down as we all walked a mulberry tree. Les and Elise limb the one next to it, dropping berries on us. He took me to one side of the tree.

"This is our tree; see it has our initials in a heart. I did this about four years ago when Sketch and I had our first date, I can't believe I forgot to mention the tree. It is basically our favorite place. Has been and will always be. Our friends, Hype and Ike O'Malley, their place is the harbor. More like Sketch and I, Nicole (Butta Fingas) and Mike O'Malley have a cherry tree. "He said proudly. "Anyways, what are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing really, Elsie has to dry off." I said, "We have tickets to Medda's show for seven o'clock." I pull out the ticket. "Apparently, she is singing 'that's rich'. I smile, ignoring the butterflies I had all this morning. So far, I'm doing a good job of not showing it. _Sketch is one lucky lady, I think._ This can't happen; I don't like Davey that way. I remember the conversation Elsie and I had last night. The memory fades as Davey started to speak up but didn't.

"About the flowers," he hesitated. "Les really liked your sister, and I think of Les as a brother so…" he trails off.

"We love them," I say. "I really like mine." I say as I think of the delicate little thing.

"A yellow rose," Davey says, "Sketch told me that yellow roses mean friendship." I gush at the word friendship. Something about it made me tingle inside, and then I immediately stop. I see Elsie next to Les and see Davey smile as he notices they are holding hands. I pick up my sister's blush as the high sun begins its descent.

"Elsie, we have to get going to make the show." I say, "Bye Les," I said, "Bye Davey," I said even quieter. I take Elsie by the hand and lead her to the theater. Medda was in the lobby, heading toward her dressing room as she saw us. She waved to us as we went to find our seats.

"How was today?" I asked Elsie, she smiles and giggles a lot.

"There was no denying that today was a fairytale. He told me I was pretty when we all knew I looked like a mess when I fell into the fountain. His smile is out of this world, I can't contain my happiness." She says, a bit more seriously. "So how was your day with Davey?"

"You were with us, you just weren't paying attention. He is a really good friend, I trust him. He seems to know a lot about flowers and such…" I trail off. "Everything he did, everything he said was right." I say dreamily. I am hit with reality as I realize what I just said. I sulk as the lights dim and Miss Medda walks on the stage. She looks goofy in her pink outfit, she starts singing perfectly in key, she sings about wanting what she can't have. Makes me think of Davey, weird right?


	6. Chapter 6

"You like Davey," Elsie screams in the middle of the night, it wakes me up instantly. Not like I was sleeping anyways.

"What?" I ask groggily, okay, so maybe I was a little asleep. I look over and she is sitting up in her bed. Her shadow is on the wall from the moonlight peering in from our window.

"I was thinking about today, your reactions, I mean. You like Davey, I know you do." She says excitedly. "I don't care how much you regret it, I know you do. You blush scarlet every single time you see him."

"How do you see me and him? You always have your attention on Les." I say. She blushes at the sound of his name. She ticks off the reasons on why she thinks I like him.

"Do you still want to be an actor? I ask. "You may not think about it much, on account of thinking of Les."

"Of course I want to be an actor, but Les is something I can have now." She says, "I mean, I really like him, and it might take years before I'm famous. But I mean, I really like him, but you always tell me relationships don't last long, in certain cases. I just really want him, please let me have him. He is perfect for me, and just an inch taller than me." I rub my hands on my face and smile.

"I don't like Davey, go to bed" I say, blushing, so glad she didn't see it. She disagrees with me and eventually goes to bed. _I don't like Davey that way,_ I think._ That's just wrong; he can't cheat on his wife. I don't know her but I have a feeling she will hate me._ The last strains of thought lead me to my dreams, in which of course, Davey is there.

"Ella, I really like you," he says with a warm smile. He picks me up and spins me around a lot; I'm dizzy in an instant.

"Put me down," I giggle. "Put me down before my skirt goes over my head." In a few more spins, he doesn't put me down, he just holds me a different way, bridal style. I notice the dimples in his cheeks after he kisses my forehead. Race calls us from the other side of the fountain, a cat call, of course. Davey doesn't do anything; he smiles at him as I hide my face in his shirt.

"Ella, wake up," pleads Elsie, "Les and Davey are here." She has to shake me a few times.

"Whoa," I shout. I find myself starring at the celling and my body aching as I recognize I fell off my tiny bed; my head's spinning and I think I say something, "Ouch, dang it Elsie."

"Sorry, but Les and Davey are waiting for us, they are in the main room." she whispers defensively.

"Whatever, we're ladies, they can wait." I mutter, slowly rising from the ground. I hate that Dad got our apartment with all wooden floors, seriously, they weren't needed. I rub the possible bruise and get up slowly and throw something on. I walk into the main room as Davey stands up and walks over to me.

"Teal was Maggie's favorite color…" he says. I remember him telling this to me yesterday. She was his nurse in the orphanage.

"Anyways, Les and I already go the papers. Here is what you and Elsie get to sell today." He says. He gives me our bundle in a way his hand brushes over mind. I gush inside as in an a second, an electrical shock runs up my arm and up my neck. I blush as it reaches my heart, I can feel it skip a few beats. _Oh my gosh, _I thought, _I like Davey that way. _


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't tell me I can't have him, Miss Medda, I know that," I said, trying hard not to cry. I feel tears lining up my eyes; I face the wall in a way she looks at me through her mirror. I look exhausted from crying and I look like a mess. Elsie is off with the Bowery Beauties; they are showing her around and answering possibly the many questions she has. She doesn't know how much I like Davey. She can't know, even though she has her theories.

"Baby, don't be like that, love is hard but you can get through it." Miss Medda says slowly.

"You would know you have men and money. You never had to worry about making a living, you have oil." I snapped. It takes her aback a little, but she has her ways.

"How many times have you thought of him while selling with him and Les today?" she asks carefully. It takes me a minute to answer, of fear of crying.

"Once," I sniffed. "He came into my mind and never left." She looks at me and cocks her head at me like a puppy. I tell her of my feelings and she promises not to tell, but one can still be unsure.

"Why do you like him? Why is he special to you? I mean, you have met him two days ago." She says. I nod my head and begin slowly. It takes me a while to think, I don't even know if I can list them all, he is just perfect. I don't say that thought, but she knows that's what I'm thinking.

"Well, he isn't judgmental, he doesn't take life to seriously and he has a smile to die for." I finally said. "He is a transparent leader, he can handle Race, and he just has that charm…" I trail off dreamily. I was cut short of when Elsie came in. I look half decent but still sad. Les and Davey are behind her too. I guess she knew I had a thing I needed to talk out with Miss Medda. He looks at me and I just walk away so he couldn't see my blush. Miss Medda shoos them out and I trudge behind them. Elsie and Les have plans for the rest of the day, apparently Les begged for a few hours in the park with my sister. Davey looks at me with that smile that makes you melt like butter.

"So, what do you want to do," he asks. I cast my glance downward as I smile slightly, the first one today. I wring my hands in search of a topic or thought of what we can do together that won't be too uncomfortable for him. _Just cause he isn't with his wife doesn't mean he can cheat_, I think. I cringe slightly at the thought and have this idea that Sketch hates me.

"Can we go out for a friend date?" I whisper quietly. Davey doesn't hear me so I whisper it a little bit louder. It takes him a while to respond, so technically I am standing in the lobby for his answer, waiting, anticipating if he will say yes.


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you like me?" I ask, hoping I wasn't to straightforward. "I mean as a friend." I finish quickly. Davey looks at me like people look at small children.

"Yes," he says slowly, "You remind me of someone too." I looked confused at him as he sat stiff on the bench.

"Someone?" I asked.

"Yes, you remind me of when I first became a newsie, but how new are you at selling?" he asked. I shrug my shoulders.

"Anyways, you are kind of like me, a little young, a lot of feelings and not a lot of brains." He says. He walks me and Elsie home when Les and Elsie are still holding hands, something tells me they are not letting go. I lay awake, my eyelids refusing to get heavy.

"Ella, you like Davey," she says.

"Don't remind me," I say. "I know I can't have him."

"I know," she says. "I'm sorry; I don't know how it's like."

"Tomorrow we are going to the distribution center and do nothing but sell. Plus tomorrow is going to be hot as nothing." I say. I can sleep a little now but Davey is still in my dreams. We are at Central park sitting on a bench as the may flowers are blooming.

"Just once," I plead.

"Just once," he clarifies. "Even though I'm with Sketch, I'll still keep you close."

"How close?" I ask. He looks at me with his chocolaty eyes.

"Close," he says. He leans in close, closer, and closest. His lips touch mine in a way a bittersweet zap hit my heart. It was a surprise though, his lips were blissful and cool. In an instant, something didn't feel right; I pulled away and broke the kiss. The one kiss I will ever get from Davey.

"Ella," nudges Elsie, "you said we were going to start early, come on." I wake up groggily and messily braid my hair. Elsie and I trudge to the distribution center before the morning sun pierces the sky.

"Fifty papes please," I mumbled as I slide a dollar under the window.

"Fifty," said the guy behind the window, immediately I saw Oscar yelling at Morris after I was handed our papers.

"It's her," Oscar screams as I slowly walk away. I give Elsie twenty five as we went into the direction of Medda's theater.

"It's always her," Morris shouts back. "And it's always your fault."

"How is it my fault? I promise it's her fault." Oscar replies angrily. Elsie and I run into Race as he catches a trolley to Sheepshead. He should have a good day, betting on the races and such. I look through the papes and saw today's date. May the fourth, under it in big headlines I grinned. We try to sell to pedestrians as we make our way to the theater. We run into Les, surprising me by saying Davey and him were late picking us up. I gasp in horror as I knew what may wait, while I was at it, I killed off the butterflies in my stomach. Elsie and Les have moved pass bushing and started holding each other's hand. It's cute real, but something about it seems unnatural. I move her along quickly to beat the day. The high was supposed to be ninety-six, a bit too hot for us to handle.

As soon as I open the door, my dad calls me in and starts yelling at me.

"Who were those boys that came over this morning?" he questions. My face fell as I told him, he didn't hear me.

"Les and Davey, we sell with them sometimes." I say a bit louder. My eyes search the floor as I said Davey's name. He sees me blush and scowls at me. _He misses mom,_ I think.

"You're not seeing Davey again." He says skeptically. My dad pierces me with his eyes as I run out of the room crying.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on Elsie, let's go," I whisper as I get up. She has been starring at Medda's stage as we both have been thinking. Elsie just sits there, no expressions come to her.

"I know you're upset that Dad won't see Les, but I can't see Davey anymore either," I say, sitting back down. No emotions from Elsie, nothing can break her empty stare. I remember the fight last night I had with my dad, even though we didn't get along, he has never made me cry by being mean. I just think he misses mom, but I know this isn't why he doesn't like me.

"You know I fought with dad about this last night." I say, "I promise, you will see him again, trust me." I gently touch her face as she still makes no emotions. She curls up in a little ball in her seat, tucks her head in her skirt and weeps silently. I can't help but cry too.

"It's not fair," Elsie cries. "Dad never lets us do anything."

"That isn't true," I say gently, "He used too, but he has been a workaholic and he is hurting, because of mom died." I don't think this helped, we are already sad, all we need is to list the things wrong with our lives. I wipe her face with my hand as I lift up her chin with my other. She is pale and overcome with sadness; I know nothing can change that. I just sit in silence as I hear her soft weeping its almost eerie.

"What's it like?" she finally whispers. I wipe my face as I shrug my shoulders. "I mean, what it like is to love a person that you can't have."

"Oh," I sigh, I guess this is one of those times we have these heart to heart talks. "Well, it hurts, a lot." I say slowly. "Breaking up is hard to do, but loving someone you can't have hurts even more." I pause. "It's like trying to find that empty part of your heart is missing, so you try to find it. The when you find it and it's in pieces…" I trail off.

"Anyways, Davey and Les invited us to a picnic in Central Park, so you will get to see him today. Also, today I will fight round two with dad and you will see Les again." I say in a happy tone, this only makes it worse. This makes her perk up a little, she grabs my hand and with tear stained faces we walk out of the theater.

I see Davey and Elsie perks up when she sees Les as we approach the park fountain. . I don't know I'm blushing until I see Davey and woman that must be Sketch; and a girl holding a piece of fried chicken. I also see a few more couples surrounded by blankets. Les walks up to us and shows us where Davey and their friends are. Elsie is blushing all the way, no longer crying. Davey introduces me to Sketch and I remember to play nice. I squeal as I meet her, telling her she is prettier than I thought. She has a noticeable bump that I know she is going to have another baby soon. I don't realize I am starring at her sandwich until she offers me one. After a few good laughs, we all drain out of the park. Elsie and I are the last to leave. We sit back down on the grass and look around. We finally get up after a while and walk home. _Get ready for round two;_ I think as I open the door. I hear my dad yelling and tell Elise to go to our room.

"Ella," he yells and with a scowl on my face, I walk into the room.


	10. Chapter 10

"What Dad," I say with a sarcastic tone.

"Did you see that Davey boy today?" He asked. I nodded my head slightly.

"Elsie saw Les too." I mumbled I stared straight at his eyes. He scorns me and his words hurt, but it wasn't my fault I saw him. Dad could be mad if I saw Davey out of the corner of my eyes, twenty yards away.

"I met a boy" I whisper, Dad rubs his hands through his hair. "Ella, you remember the talk we had before you got a job? I clearly said that I will meet any gentlemen friends."

"That's why I whispered that I met him." I say.

"Unfortunately, you aren't going on a date with him." He says, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"No, it's more than unfortunate, it's terrible," I shout. "So, you want me to stay home and be your maid?" I'm not mad right now, I am furious. I stared at him, disbelieving.

"Look, Ella, I don't want you to be my maid, you know that." He says.

"Then get a job," I say.

"You know I can't Ella, you know I can't work as I used too." He retorts.

"What am I supposed to think, dad, Elsie gets to date," I lower my voice. I feel awful now; I can tell my words ripped through his heart like a freight train at full speed for Santa Fe. He didn't hear anything about Elsie.

"I just want you to watch out for yourself. You need to be home more often." He says.

"I have a life Dad, I want to live it," I say slowly.

"People may try to take advantage of you," he scowls. _People, oh boy, Dad wants to talk with him about boys,_ I think.

"No one will; I am going on this date. Elsie is dating Les too," I say as I turn my back and walk out of the room.

"Ella, Elsie and you aren't dating, forget about your date." he shouts, I turn around stiffly.

"Dad," I said sternly, "I'm going; I'm having fun, deal with it."

During dinner I don't say anything to anybody. Elsie tries to show enthusiasm for the meal as Dad and I give each other stern looks. He stands up on his sore foot and slowly makes his way back into the bedroom.

"I wish Dad trusted us more," I say as I scrape the rest of Dad's food off his plate. Elsie tries to play peacekeeper with me and Dad as she helps me.

"He does, he's just protective of us," she says calmly.

"We are growing up," I say calmly, "I need room to grow, rather than staying at the house all the time, that's why I'm a newsie, at least I'm bringing money home." After a few dishes, Elsie decides to go to sleep early after she takes a bath.

"Well, that's that." She says as she slings a dish rag over her shoulder.

"Goodnight." She says. I hug her as she releases the hug. I decide I need a bath too. I throw the dish rags in the laundry basket as I look over at the table. I sit down at my place and I look at Elsie's spot. I look at Dad's spot, remembering when I knew he trusted me, two years ago. I look over at where Mom used to sit. Her place has been vacant for as long as I can remember. I lay my head on the table as I know the only one I know I trust is my sister. I see Elsie get out of the bath just then and she goes into Dad's room.

I hear a soft, "Goodnight baby," as she walks into our room. I quickly scrub myself in what we have as a bathtub. It's more of a wash bin, but it will have to do. I feel awful, both emotionally and physically so I just sit in the water, trying to make it as still as possible. In frustration, I slam my fist on the surface, sending waves over the sides. I don't care though; they were reflections of my feelings. I finally get out and slip into bed. Elsie is already fast asleep, I think. I hear the chimes on the clock go off. _Eleven,_ I think hesitantly. I pull the covers over my head and pretended I was asleep. Our door creaked open a bit.

"Love you pumpkin," Dad whispered. A bittersweet zap hit my heart and tears I wouldn't let fall, eventually fell.


	11. Chapter 11

"Fifty papes," I mumble as I slide a quarter across the counter. I hear yelling and know the Delanceys are causing trouble.

"I told you, Oscar, it wasn't my fault." Morris said calmly.

"That you stole my girl," retorted Oscar.

"Get the lead out of your pants," screamed Morris. I knew Elsie and I didn't want to see what was happening next. I made a sassy remark, hopping no one heard, and yet when I turn around, I am starring into the eyes of Oscar Delancey.

"Hey sweetie, Morris stole my girl can I have you?" he whispers. I give him a blank stare as he takes my hands into his own. Elsie is next to me holding all of the papers, cowering in fear. Oscar pushes a curl behind my ear. I take my hands away from him and put them behind my back. He shoves his hands in his pockets, most likely inserting them into his brass knuckles.

"Elise," I whisper, "Les is over there, go talk to him, trust me," She blushes up a storm as she runs over to him with our papes. I bring my attention back to Oscar, I see him blush as I watch him finger his pockets. I look at his face, his rough hair and cruel smile.

"Look, we all know you like Davey," he smirks. "And we all know you can't have him."

"It was that obvious?" I whisper. He nods his head.

"Would I ever lie to you?" he questions. I gasp and know he isn't lying, I always blush when something happens or see someone, I blush a bit too easily.

"So can I have you?" he asks again. I rock slowly on my feet.

"Yes," I say, he doesn't know I have my fingers crossed. I take my hands out from my back and place them around his neck.

"No," I shout as I dig my nails into his neck. This makes him grimace as I claw him. He picks me up, wearing his brass knuckles. He thinks I'm afraid, but I show no emotions.

"So this is going to the alleyway?" I challenge.

He puts me down again.

"You're a sassy little one," he says, rubbing his hands on where I scratched him. "Hey, look over at your sister. She is having so much fun with Les." He says. I graze my eyes over to where she is. She isn't paying attention. _Good_, I think.

"Being with the one she can have." Oscar whispers into my ear. I let a single tear slip from my eye as Oscar looks at me.

"See, you need a shoulder to cry on," he says, mock sympathy. "I'll be here." He says sinisterly as he walks off. I walk over calmly to Elsie as we go to sell in the park. I see the boy I'm going on a date with. Sketch is with him too. I let another tear slip as she approaches me with a smile. The boy next to her is blushing up a storm, and I am too. I see Elsie selling a paper to a small crowd around her. I smile as I bring my attention back on the boy and Sketch. He looks kind of like Davey too.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, what do you want to do?" Jasper asked slowly.

"We could walk to the harbor, or Medda's theater." I say slowly, unsure if I will say something wrong. We both like each other a lot and I can tell we are blushing up a storm. We are both lost for words as we breathe lightly. Though we aren't talking, my heart is dancing a hot tango.

"Sketch gave us five dollars." I say, "Do you want to do something we both have never done before?" He nods as we start talking about the places we haven't been. Jasper's list is short and I've been almost anywhere in Manhattan.

"Have you been to the café down by the harbor?" he asks me. I shake my head. "Well, it's newly built so…" he trails off. I nod my head as we walk in the direction of the harbor.

"Wait," he says, we stop at a flower cart. He goes to the seller and secretly gives him some money. He comes out behind the cart and presents to me a small purple lilac. It's so beautiful and delicate that I'm afraid if I touch it, it will break. I hold it like a four year would hug her doll.

"Consider this a date," he says hastily, unsure of my reaction. I nod while blushing, any redder; someone may call for me to go to a doctor, that is, if we could afford one. We pick a place in the café, a table made for two.

"What do you want?" he asks.

"Food's on Sketch," I giggle. "How about you pick, I like everything on the menu."

"Okay," he gushes, he orders a giant slice of chocolate cake. _My first date, _I think, _my dad would disown me, not that he likes me. _

"You're a great seller," I say, "but you may need a newsie name, if you want one."

"You're really pretty," he says hastily, "I mean thank you."

"So your Davey's brother?" I ask, curiously.

"Half," he cuts in. "My, I mean, our dad remarried. I actually have a little sister, but she I think she passed."

"Oh," I say sympathetically. "Elsie and I lost my mom a few years ago." He gasps sympathetically, a silent moment for us. I gaze at my purple lilac as it reminds me of something Sketch said. The slice comes to our table and we dig in hungrily. I immediately take my fork and scoop up at least half of the icing. He looks at me the way people look at small dogs.

"Old habits die hard?" I suggest. He shrugs his shoulders and takes a mouthful of cake. I see this and he smiles cheekily.

"So," he says slowly, "Your sister is dating Les?"

I nod my head, "I may get to see you more, with Les and Davey treating each other like they are. He gushes at this.

"I have to tell you something," he says playfully, I lean in and he wipes my nose with cake icing. I blush red while he eats the last bit of cake. We walk out of the café and walk back down to Central Park. I spot a newsie with a cigar.

"Hide," I say, as we duck behind a honeysuckle bush. "They are coming," I whisper in fear.

"Who, what?" he asks gently as he touches my face.

"Shhhh…" I demand, "We have to stay quiet."

"Why," he asks as he gets up, I pull him back down to me. He gives up and sits next to me like a puppy. I look over the trim of the bush and pull him up with relief.

"What was that about?" he asks, wanting an answer.

"Distractions," I mutter. He then sweeps me off my feet and carries me around the park, so carefree, that we are right in front of Race.

"Well, would you look at that? What's his name and Ellie." He laughs.

"It's Ella," Jasper says nicely, "And my name is Jasper." He extends his hand for Race to shake. Race stares at it as if he needs an invitation to touch it. Jasper pulls his hand back and shoves it in his pockets.

"So," Race puffs, "You're the newbie, yea, I'm Race, nice to meet you, I think. Well, if you need any selling advice, let me know." He walks off without another word. Jasper and I look of into the distance as Race walks off.

"What just happened?" I burst out giggling. Jasper shrugs his shoulders as if he had no clue too.

"Ella?" He says slowly, "I like you, will you be mine?" I nod gratefully and look into his eyes. I feel a bit silly for twirling my tresses, but I like this boy, what else is there to do? I bite my lip and look into his eyes. Perfect combinations of a chocolate color and dusk in his eyes, the gusts of winds and smell of flowers also seem to have a color compare to his perfect teeth. _Control yourself Ella, but beware what happens when you get home. _I remind myself, this only makes me bite my lip harder.

"What's going on behind those pretty green eyes?" Jasper asks.

"Our future," I say softly. He likes my answer and pulls me close. So many things are going through my mind as seconds pass. Soon, he leans over me; I put my right hand on his neck, pulling him ever so closer. The moment is perfect, the wind picking up my curls, me hearing his heartbeat. Our lips touch ever so slightly as I scream in panic as something jumps from the tree over us.

"Quit sucking your face, Ella, you just met this guy." Race says.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"One little sister told me all about it" he says. My face inflames at the thought of Elsie right now. I am utterly speechless as Race puffs again. "Yes indeed my friends, nature is your best friend if you're spying, especially trees." He laughs as he walks off again. This time, we walk in the other direction.

"Can I walk you home?" he asks.

"No thank you, not today," I say, my heart tugs as I let him go and we share a meaningful hug. I walk home hastily, he hugged me, I am officially his, I think. The good feeling comes to an end and when I open the door; my dad has a smug look on his face.

"Elaine Laurel Richards, you are in some hot water." He says sharply. He sends me to my room in a violent matter; I can't help but think he isn't fair. Of course he isn't, as soon as Elsie gets home, she is embraced by a big bear hug from Dad. _Where did things go wrong?_ I ask myself, _what did I do, am I even the problem?_


	13. Chapter 13

It's not like I wanted to have round two of our fight. But of course, I had to have Jasper. He looked like Davey in a way I wanted him to be mine. He also had this charm that made me feel like a princess. Dad didn't know this and I deserted the thought of him hurting. Well, I am too. I hear my dad's voice over and over in my head.

"Ella, you know that…" and also "Ella, you know that your mom and I both think…" Dad doesn't talk to me anymore, as I recall our last fight. For some reason the line 'I am not your maid,' suck with me. The only time he does talk to me is when Elsie compliments my cooking. Dad always starts to say something, but ends up saying nothing. He barely gets out of bed anymore, except to use the bathroom in his room, he rarely does this. I waltzed into my dad's room with rage. I lean my frame against the door while having a smug look on my face.

"What did I do?" I ask sternly. Dad just turns around stiffly and glares at me, as if he has nothing to say. He is lost for words on account of my entrance, Elsie and I both know not to enter his room unless we are scarred or he wanted to talk to us. If we needed anything, Elsie just asks me. I just ask myself sometimes too, not even thinking about telling Dad.

"What did I do?" I repeated, with a bit more vigor in my voice, Dad is still irresponsive, even as we see Elsie head to our room. In frustration, he pinches the bridge of his nose as if it's his 'it's hard to deal with a teenage girl' look. He takes a depth breath.

"I don't know why you are so interested in this guy, I mean; love at first sight isn't real." He said.

"I know that," I say with sass. "Maybe that's why you forbidden for me to read fairy tales." Dad mutters something as I glare at the floor.

"Ella, don't speak in that tone to me, you are being disrespectful." He retorts. I stand in silence, not daring to move positions. It takes us a minute for the both of us to let the information sink in.

"You're being disrespectful to me," I explode. "You just don't like the fact that Elsie and I aren't here all the time. We aren't your maids." With that said Dad is taken aback at the tension in the room. If we were on a meter, we would be halfway in to Pain City.

"Ella, you know I didn't mean to make you upset, I just don't understand your life, and with you having a job, you take our time away." He says carefully. I cast my gaze to the floor.

"That's because Elsie is your favorite," I mutter. Dad didn't hear me. A wave of anger leaves my mind, leaving a puddle of wanting to be accepted by my Dad.

"I am not your little match girl." I point out. Dad gasps at my remark. He knows the story well. He got me the book when I was ten. Four years ago, when Dad and I actually got along after mom died. He motions for me to come over but I don't.

"At least I'm bringing money home," I say in my sassiest tone, and with that I stomp out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

"Who is the little match girl?" Elsie asks as I calmed down since I came in the room. I go to the mirror and brush out my hair and put it in a messy ponytail.

"What do you mean?" I ask. Faint recognition of the fight mixed in with my date swirled in my mind. _It all happened in one day,_ I think. "Oh, I'll tell you before we go to bed, so go change real quick." Elsie obeys as I search through our tiny closet. I pull out the forgotten book and see the face of the little match girl. She is so creepy I think she was coming for me because I didn't come for her. When I got it, I always thought it looked like Elsie when she was five. She comes in and sits next to me on my bed.

"It may scare you; it's a Hans Christian Anderson story." I warn.

"Who is that?" she asks, "hands, wrist what?"

"He is the author and in most of his stories someone ends up dead," I say

"What is the little match girl's name?" she asks.

"Her name?" I ask. "Anderson didn't clarify her name, he only described her as the little match girl." Elsie looks a bit disappointed,

"Do you still want to read it?" I ask.

She nods her head slowly as I begin.

"Most terribly cold it was; it snowed, and was nearly quite dark, and evening- the last evening of the year…." I look over at her, she smiles as I continue reading, and I am done in no time, reading the last line as we hear the clock strikes ten.

"No one had the slightest suspicion of what beautiful things she had seen; no one even dreamed of the splendor in which, with her grandmother she had entered on the joys of a new year. And they lived happily never after." I finish. Elsie looks up at me on the last part.

"It's basically a fairy tale," I say. Elsie is still wide awake. She looks up at me.

"What kind of fairy tale doesn't have a happily ever after?" she asks curiously.

"Reality," I mutter. She looks at me confused as I explain.

"Most old tales don't have a happy ever after," I explain. "When people write, they want you to think that what you read is real. Sometimes they are, sometimes not." She understands as she wiggles out of my arms and lazily walks over to her bed.

"Would you like to buy some matches?" she giggles.

"Would you like to buy some papes," I smile. In a way, Elsie thinks the match girl would make a good newsie. We actually are similar, we wear almost the same thing and we all have something to sell.

"Frère Jacques," she says in an eerie voice. She repeats her saying while giggling. I can't help but smile also. Not caring how much happiness and tears came for me today.


	15. Chapter 15

We stare at the perfect little white clouds hovering over Central Park. They come in all different sizes but each one of them is unique.

"We already sold all of our papes, so we can be here for the rest of the day," Jasper says. "How is Elise selling with Les?"

"I don't know, but she does bring in money, which both me and my dad is happy about." I say slowly, starring at the clouds, getting caught in the moment. Jasper slowly hovers over where my head lies. He kisses it slowly as he runs his fingers and twirls one of my locks. It feels good all over and then it's over to soon as we hear a cat call from the infamous Race. _Thanks Race,_ I think sarcastically and smile.

"Jasper, quit making love," Race calls out, I gush knowing what Race saw. I don't care though; I had too many butterflies in my stomach.

"It's called a kiss, it's what you do to your pillow because you can't get a girl," he retorts.

"It's hard to be mad at someone when either they or you say something funny," he smiles. I lean against Jasper just in time to see Race take his cigar out of his mouth and give a puppy dog face.

"Puppy love," I suggest, Jasper burst into laughing as Race walks in the other direction.

""If you marry on the strength of puppy love, you'll end up leading a dog's life," he says, a bit more serious.

"We are considered Pulitzer's poodles," I gush. He kisses my forehead again while holding my hand. Jasper sits next to me as we watch another cloud go by. The little wisp transforms slowly into a dolphin. The next forms a small heart, a star, a small dog. We gush at the love connection between us and nature.

""The proverbial durability of first loves: always return to his first love." Jasper says slowly. We sit in silence as he wraps his arms around me. He whispers something in my ear, but I can't pick it up. I look over my shoulder as he whispers it again.

"Yes," I say again as he holds my hand to pull me close. I could feel both of our hearts racing and my breathing unsteady. Our lip lock was a semi-long one. His lips were soft and delicate like my lilac. We were waltzing on cloud nine. His lips met mine in a way we both leaned in closer; the warmth of his mouth sent an electric current down my back and to my heart. I squeeze his hand tighter as I lost myself in the kiss, nothing can break it, and not even Race can ruin it. We pull away slowly, watching the light disappear a bit in each others eyes. We don't talk for a few minutes, just gazing into each other's eyes.

"Better?" I ask meekly. His eyes sparkle in the sunlight.

"Yes," he nods. He reveals his perfect white teeth for proof. I blush at the sight of perfection and remember our first lip lock. We both have the same idea as we look down. We aren't letting go of each other's hand.


	16. Chapter 16

I sneak into the house, knowing if one of us talks to each other, we will have round three of our father daughter fight. I hear Elsie in our room and decide to crawl through the window. It's very small, but I wouldn't want to see Dad wear a smug look when I get home all of the time. She parts the shimmery pink curtains and slowly opens the window. I squeeze myself halfway through the small opening and she closes it quickly.

"I have to tell you something," she says in a small panic. I smile as I dive onto my bed. She doesn't say anything for a long time, it's like she needs an invitation to speak, even though I am fully awake. I flop open as she starts.

"Les kissed me on the cheek today," she says quietly. Her happiness turns to tears in a matter of seconds. "Dad found out." I gasp at the last sentence.

"Like, he kissed my cheek and I guess I saw Dad looking at us. He wore a smug look and I panicked a little." She says, pacing around the room.

"What did he do after he saw," I say slowly, fearing how his reactions will impact her.

"Nothing really, he just turned away, I saw him when I came home, but he didn't say anything to me.

"It's not your fault he kissed you," I say softly. "He was just being cute, not caring about his surroundings; only thinking of you."

"I guess so," she says. "Was it m fault I liked it?"

"No, not really." I say, thinking of my afternoon with Jasper. "Jasper kissed me today,"

"Actually, he kissed me a lot today." I admit. Elsie squeals with delight.

"I'm intrigued, go on." She says playfully.

"Well, there isn't much to tell, Race kind of ruined it though." I smile. "He thought we were making love."

"What's that?" she asks. I give her an uncomfortable stare before I go on.

"Ask me again in four years," I say and gush, knowing fully what it means. Mom taught me that, and most likely, I'll teach Elsie that. It's not weird though, it's a part of growing up.

"Get ready for bed, I'll talk to Dad about it," I say, pulling her nightgown out; and I kiss her forehead goodnight. She agrees slowly.

"Please don't make him upset," she pleads.

"Depends on how he wants to play," I say. I walk out of the room and knock on his door. It's not a timid knock, I want him to know that I am serious about this. He knows, and he can play this time.


	17. Chapter 17

"Dad," I say sternly, "it was a kiss, get over it."

"No, it wasn't just a kiss Ella, it was physical touch." He replies. He knows why I picked the fight; I'm Elsie's protector, if you would call it that.

"Touch," I say skeptically, "physical. Dad that is insane, you and mom did it when we were our ages too, you know you did."

"It's different, Ella." He glares.

"Excuses," I point out. "It wasn't Elsie's fault."

"It was that boy and his intentions." He says.

"It was a ten year old and an eight year old." I nearly yell.

"Puppy love," he sighs sarcastically.

"Since we work selling papers for the world we are already considered Pulitzer's poodles," I heavily laugh. He stares at me in astonishment. We have a prolonged moment of silence and I snap back into reality as he speaks again.

"Ella, I don't want you guys to feel like you have to hide things from Me." he says.

"It's not like we want to sometimes, but you don't accept it either, so what is there to do?" I ask, desperately wanting an answer. He pinches the bridge of his nose, just to kill a bit of time.

"Answer me," I say with vigor. I clench my fists and stand a bit taller.

"I never intended to unaccepted what or who you love," he says slowly, pausing after each word, not knowing my reactions.

"Dad," I snap, unclenching my fists.

"Sometimes I discourage it, but it's not like I banned it from Elsie and your life," he says. _Let's test that theory, I _think.

"Jasper kissed me today too," I say smugly.

"Who is Jasper?" he asked intentionally to make me mad.

"My boyfriend that is unknown to you and who you refer to him as 'that boy'. It wasn't my fault that he kissed me, but I am not afraid to admit I liked it," I say. He gasps a little bit, he knows we fought over me having my first date with him, and now he learns we had our first kiss. We have another moment of silence.

"Get out," he says sternly.

"No problem," I say sassily as I stomp out of the room, waking Elsie.


	18. Chapter 18

"What are you doing?" Elsie asks in a scarred manner.

"Don't tell Dad," I say looking toward the door, I focus my attention back on the window, "I'm going to see Jasper. Tell Dad where I am and I'll tell him that you snuck out to see Les last week." She nods her head very fast.

"What if," she starts.

"Elsie, you know I hate 'what ifs' as much as I hate right love at the wrong time," I say. She looks at me confused.

"It's the right time, the right time for me to find a boyfriend and I did." I say.

"Be good tonight and don't worry about me, Dads not coming out of his room anytime soon," I smirk as I close the window silently. I face the brittle air as I step from the apartment to the street, fingering a small lantern I made two years ago, never used it but it sparked to life the instant I lit it. I walk slowly over to the honey suckle bush in the park, excited I see Jasper already standing there. He greets me with a kiss and suddenly he dives into the bush, as if something was looking for him, he pulls me in too. We peak over the edge of the bush as we see silhouettes of Sketch and Davey running up to and climbing there mulberry tree. I sigh in relief that Jasper didn't pull me into the bush without a reason, as soon as we think we come out of our spot, we see a couple coming towards the bush. They sit on the bench, probably resting from their moonlit stroll. I gasp as I see them; its Morris and Lavender. I snuggle up to Jasper in fear as Morris and Lavender may see us and get the wrong idea. They leave and the park is silent, it's almost the perfect setting for a horror movie. Jasper sees this and smiles as he pulls me closer, I'm practically on his lap in this tiny honeysuckle bush. I carefully pick some off, not making any noise as I give one to Jasper. He puts it in his mouth, savoring the sweetness as he starts whispering in my ear.

"I don't know you but I want you all the more for that. Words fall through me and always fool me. I can't react and games that never amount to more than they're meant will play themselves out." He whispers. I don't hear the first part as I am lost in the rhythmic beating of his heartbeat. With a sparkle in my eye, I look up at him.

"What does that mean?" I ask like a lost puppy, scarred.

"Just thoughts," he says, kissing my forehead. I fiddle with my fingers as I search my brain for something romantic to say back.

"Falling slowly, eyes that know me and I can't go back. Moods that take me and erase me and I'm painted black." I say slowly, it doesn't come out the way I wanted to say it, but it's already out there, he already heard it. He kisses my forehead again as I hold him close, even though I am on his lap. His lips are surprisingly warm as we both lean in.


	19. Chapter 19

My thoughts are confused and happy in the best way possible. Everything I think about, I have the perfect words to describe them. We gaze up and look at the stars a bit, making my thoughts stir even more. _Lying here with you so close to me it's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe, _I think.

"Penny for your thoughts," Jasper whispers after a while.

"Two for a penny?" I joke. "Nope, no thoughts, just caught up in this moment; caught up in your smile." He looks at me and smiles broadly.

"I love you," he whispers in my ear.

"I love you too," I smile as I see his teeth reflect the moonlight.

The bush moves a bit as I think someone kicked it. Jasper makes a small whimpering noise as a small steeled tip boot kicks the bush. He looks at me like a puppy and holds up his hand. I peered over the top as I see one of Davey and Sketch's friends walking away soaking wet.

"Well then, she must be really mad," I whisper.

"Can you kiss my hand to make it better?" he whimpers. I nod playfully and kiss the small mark on his hand.

"Tonight has been fun, but we did sneak out," I say.

"Time to head home," he sighs, obvious he wants me to stay with him. He uses his sleepy voice in a way that pains me of the thought of leaving.

"One more kiss?" I ask.

"One more tonight," he promises as we lean in. His lips are blissfully warm as we touch. We smile after we pull away a little and notice that he holds my hand. He smiles as I notice; I look down breaking my gaze.

"How did you do it?" I ask softly.

"What?" he asks, curiously

"How did you fall in love with me, I mean I could never imagine someone liking me." I reply slowly. He doesn't reply instantly, but I think it's to make me stay longer.

"Fell in love when I saw you standing there," he whispers.

"What?" I ask a second later, like a lost puppy.

"You're someone I've never met before; you're sweet, but not afraid to be a smart mouth. You're a great seller and you helped Elsie a lot before I became your selling partner…" he trails off, casting his glaze everywhere.

"Oh," I say, slowly standing up, "Well, I need to get home,"

"Why?" he pleads, wanting me to stay though we sneaked out.

"Because, I don't want to have another fight with my dad," I say.

"Fine," he sighs, letting me go. "Oh wait. One ore favor?"

"Anything for you," I say. He gushes as he looks me in the eye.

"How about a dance?" he says cheekily.

"I don't hear any music," I say as he playfully spins me around.

"Can't you hear it? You don't have to, let's just pretend." He smiles, well that's Jasper for you, a hopeless romantic and somehow he ended up with me. He stars humming a slow song he said was his mom's favorite romance song. It was calm and slow, but as soon as he started whispering the words in my ear I realized how sad it was. I didn't care though; I had my head on his shoulder. I was close to him, really, I could feel his heart through my dress. I wonder if he could hear mine. I vaguely pick up some of the words he whispers in my ear.

"Tonight is the night I've been waiting for; even the moon looks just right." He smiles. I kiss his neck as he leans down and plants a kiss on top of my head.

"I thought you said one more," he says as he twirls me again.

"I thought I'd be home by now," I say playfully. I start to leave his side after he finishes our dance. I get out of the boundaries of the park before he pins me on the ground and playfully kisses me. I laugh a lot as he kisses every spot on my face. I don't resist him, but my number one priority is getting home. He finally lets me go with a hug as a promise to dream about each other. He doesn't let me go for a long time, all this time my heart is beating like crazy. He doesn't let me walk home alone, so he picks me up bridal style and looks at me cheekily. He slowly walks home, carrying me and whispering a soft tune. He gives me a good night kiss as he turns to leave. I open the door slightly as I see a single light in the main room. I cringe at our creaky door, but wouldn't want to scare Elsie by opening the window. I open the door in relief, and then freeze instantly.

"Hey Daddy," I say quietly.


	20. Chapter 20

He sits motionless against his chair and doesn't move I am hit with fear as he may be dead. He starts to talk but doesn't.

"Can we talk about this?" I plead. He rises from his chair.

"Too bad, we are talking about it." I demand, he slumps back down in the chair; I pace around the room for a bit, trying to find the right words. Dad doesn't do anything but watch me. I take a deep breath before I begin.

"Will I ever get over it?" I whisper. Dad cocks his head at me like I'm a dog.

"Ella, what is this about?" he asks, trying to clarify. I realized that he didn't know what I was thinking, thus not understanding me.

"The walls between you and me, always pushing us apart left nothing but scars fight after fight." I pause, trying to string together more words. He seems to understand now as he tries to find his thoughts as I keep talking.

"The space between our calm and rage started growing shorter, disappearing slowly day after day. I was sitting there waiting in my room for you. I just didn't know that you were waiting for me too, Elsie told me, but still and it makes me wonder." I say casting my glaze at the floor. Dad is speechless as can be. He still doesn't talk but you can tell he is surprised by how formal I talk.

"So you notice it too." I say, smiling a bit. He acknowledges me in a way I know he wants to tell me something.

"I was worried," he finally says, embracing me in a hug. The mood has instantly changed from a hostile to a blissful environment. We both tell this will probably be a long conversation so I sit in a chair across from him.

"Why?" I ask with small sparks in my eyes, I don't think he notices, but that's okay. He doesn't reply instantly but it takes less time than I thought. He tries to speak without the tears that lined up on his eye lids to not fall.

"I thought you were going to elope with Jasper."

"What?" I question with astonishment. "Why?"

"Don't tell Elsie this, but when I was eighteen and your mom was sixteen, we ran off and got married." He says.

"I know what elopement is Dad, but why did you do it?" I ask.

"It was love, you remind me of your mother a lot," he says looking straight into my eyes. This I don't question, Elise says I remind her of mom.

"She was just like you" he continues. "She was beautiful, smart, loyal and independent." I look into his eyes, recalling the memory. "She was also free spirited and had an open mind. She was also adventurous, a little rebel and a little bit of a diva."

"Oh, I see." I say quietly.

"I thought you and Jasper were going to elope because of me." He says.

"I would never," I say happily.

"It was a fun memory, trying to get her out of her house." He says, recalling the memory. "She and her family lived on the second floor of an apartment and it was somewhat of a Romeo and Juliet scene with a fun twist. I threw rocks at her window; you could only see the light in her eyes that night. Anyways she accidently fell out of her window, I was going to catch her, but she knocked me out a bit. I instantly picked her up bridal style and the last thing I saw of her apartment is her Dad scowling at us as we ran off into the night. Ten years later, we had you." He looks at me, wearing a cheesy grin on my face. He looks flushed as he notices he told me all of that.

"I am speechless," I smile. "You think I would do that with Jasper?" He nods his head as I laugh hard.

"Are we done?" I ask happily. He crooks his head at me, "I am tired of fighting with you about every little thing, and life is too short to be unhappy."

"Agreed, and if you ever see Davey and Les, apologize to them for me. Yes, Elsie can date Les she really likes him but I don't think it should be called love just yet," he says with a mischievous smile. "But be warned, if I see something I don't like, I will approach you calmly so we can talk this out with you." I smile at this, no longer having to fight with my dad every night.

"Agreed," we say at the same time. He hugs me one last time tonight and it was a hug I would feel from Jasper. One with compassion and gratefulness, I walk down the hall to my room. I look behind my shoulder, seeing my dad blow out our candles.

"I love you Dad," I say imagining his smile.

"Love you pumpkin," he replies happily. _What a way to make ends meet,_ I think as I pull the covers over my head. I fall deeply into sleep as always, Jasper is there.


	21. Chapter 21

Elsie giggles as she and I walk to the park with Jasper and Les consider this a double date. We sit down at the edge of the center fountain as She and Les carefully dodge other's stuff trying not to fall into the water. She is giddy as she heard I made up with Dad. _No more fighting, yes,_ I think as I see momentum throw her into the fountain. Les helps her out as Jasper takes my hand, I don't notice it at first, but smile at his gesture. We walk to the nearest tree and start to climb.

"Come on Elsie, we are already at the top," I yell as she hoists herself onto a branch.

"Coming," she replies in her most lady like fashions; making me disgusted to know whether or not if she is acting or not. She's done a lot of it lately, possibly because in a few years, she may be able to get a job at Medda's theater.

I pier down to see Les help Elsie halfway up as she starts to slide a little. Jasper catches me by surprise in a kiss when Elsie and Les aren't looking.

"Apple," he offers.

"What?" I reply, and then look at his hand holding an apple he just shined on his shirt. "Thanks," I say taking a bite, now noticing all of the apples around us. Most are still flowers or small green balls and the one I bit into is sour. He doesn't notice as he just smiles at me. We all look down as Hype and Ike are feuding again. We don't know them personally, but they seem nice last night during their baby naming session. We call them out and Hype glares at us, possibly because Ike just got hit in the back of his neck when Les shook the branch with loose green apples. Elsie giggles as she shakes the branch, causing green hard balls of apple to plummet to the ground.

"Heads up Ike," Les calls as he shakes the branch a bit more. He catches a few apples midair. They continue on their way as if they had never fought today. Elsie and Les finally reached the branch Jasper and I am sitting, both still wet. Les kisses her cheek and she gushes as Jasper kisses me on the lips. We hear a cat call from Race, but don't actually see him, we only know he directed it to our tree. The question is what couple. Though we can't see him, we hear his words perfectly. I dig my head in to Jasper's shirt as we know Race is cat calling to us, and everyone nearby can hear. Elsie and Les look at us and smile broadly, glad it's not them.

"Jasper and Ella sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first came love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage!" Race chants. Les decides to shake the branch a bit again.

"Making love? " Race shouts after he finishes his chant. Race knows we are up here, he sees us while leaning his frame against the tree.

"Race, go jump of Brooklyn's bridge," Jasper calls out, "Les and Elsie are up here too."

"Aw, Les and Elsie," he says smugly. He smiles and begins to sing.

""Elsie and Les sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first came love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage!" Total shame washes over all of us as Race scampers off to Sketch and Davey's tree. He adds something new to the song as he sings it proudly.

"Sketch and Davey sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first came love, then comes marriage, then comes their babies in the carriages! That's not it! That's not all! Both their kids are drinking alcohol!" He flashes us a quick smile as we jump down from the tree. Jasper catches me bridal style as les helps Elise down. It's a tedious task that finally gets done. As they reach the ground both stare at Jasper swinging me around in circles bridal style. We stop instantly and he puts me down. We finally agree to be taken home where we are all greeted by a big smile from Dad. We say goodbye to the boys as Elsie and I make a mad dash to our room. Surely she'd cry over the taunting but was way too excited.

"I got a cat call from Race." She says happily.

"Me too," I muffled through my pillow.

"Surely that means I'm in love," she continues. I slump over my bed and take in today. We made close to a dollar in sales. Elsie brought home sixty cents, better than me, only because she is smaller than me and can use a puppy dog face like a puppy. I look up at her dancing giddily.

"Let me tell you something, kid. You are surely in love." I smile.

"Really," she stops twirling.

"Your golden." I smiles.


End file.
